Been Here All Long
by Big Time Rush94
Summary: This is a story of a young lioness, as she goes through lost and drama. Once she finds out that she was adopted, like her mother before her. She goes out on a journey to find where she belongs. After leaving a bad relationship heavily pregnant she's excepted into the Pride Lands. As she raise her cub she realized her heart is where she grew up,when a young lion comes asking 4 help
1. Chapter 1

_**Big Time Rush94: Queen Simba94 gave this story to me since she had writer's block and I said I could finish it. So from chapter 6 and up is all me. The first few chapters with start out with her OCs, but then we get into some of the first movie scenes. All I have to say is that if you favored or followed this story, please give me feedback so we can know what we are doing right. Thank You!**_

Disclaimer: All we own is the plot and our OCs. Everything else belongs to Disney.

Thunder cracked across the night African sky. In a large cave laid a light grey lioness with dark grey ear rims and teal eyes.

"Ann, I'm sorry but the cub's coming early" said a young white wolf with hazel eyes

The lioness teal eyes widen as tears formed.

"I can only save one..."

"Save my cub, please Razah"

The wolf nodded and left the cave and in a few minutes a golden lioness with black ear rims walked in and sat next to her dying friend.

"Anita, I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything my sister"

"Will you care for my cub?"

The golden lioness was speechless as she sat there in shock.

"I know what happened to you and Harris new cub"

Anita was even more speechless. She thought that she made sure none knew that she was pregnant, expect the king. But out of thirty something lionesses, one figured it out.

_Two Days Ago_

_"Is my cub ok?" _

_Razah shook his head and said "I don't know, it feels different than its so post to"_

_Anita cried out as a gush of blood flowed out of the golden queen. _

_"Push!"_

_Anita groaned and roared as she pushed._

_"Push!"_

_"I did!" growled the tired queen_

_Razah shook his large white wolf head and said "I don't know, the cub should have been half way out"_

_The queen cried out again as more pain and blooded rushed through her._

_"Okay, your highness! Push again!" shouted Razah_

_Anita growled as she pushed._

_"Alright I see a head! Push again!"_

_Anita growled and clawed at the ground as she pushed._

_"Almost there my queen! One more push!"_

_Anita clawed the ground and roared to the heavens as she gave her all in this final push._

_"And it's out! What a beautiful..."_

_Anita looked up and said "A beautiful what?"_

_Razah sighed and said "Princess, but I'm afraid she was born a stillborn"_

_Anita broke down there and nothing could comfort her, not her mate and son. For she had been through something no mother wants to go through. To lose a child at birth. The queen laid there and cried her royal heart out till she was paged by Razah two days later._


	2. Chapter 2

"H..hh..how did...you...you know?" the golden queen managed to stutter out

"Unlike the rest of the pride I knew why you had gained the extra weight and why your breath smelled like you lost your breakfast, lunch and dinner" explained the dying lioness

Anita just sat there with her jaw down and tears streaming down her face.

"I also know that you can't have any more cubs"

Anita just shed more tears.

"I heard Razah tell you and Harris that the Great Kings and Queens of the past came to him and told him"

Anita sniffed up some tears as Ann reached up and nuzzled her.

"Please to a mother that wants another cub, but can't to another who is dying. Take my cub as your own"

Ann had tears streaming down her face as Razah walked back in the cave.

"Ok this is going to be quick, I am going to to cut you opened and..."

Ann smiled weakly and said "I will go knowing my cub is in good paws"

Anita smiled softly and nuzzled her friend. Razah sighed and sniffed up some tears as he took his paw and slashed Ann's stomach where a lot of blood gushed out. Razah took a small bloody lump and place it in the queen's dark cream colored paws. Anita cleaned the blood to reveal a smokey grey cub with black ear rims and dark brown tail tuff.

Ann smiled weakly and closed her eyes as her energy has drained out.

"Ann! Ann!" shouted Anita

Razah placed a large white paw on Ann's chest and felt it still and going cold and hard. Razah sighed and let his paw fall to the ground.

"My queen, she's gone"

Anita felt tears fall as she pulled the cub close as it began to cry. Razah walked over and sat.

"All I have words to say is that...the cub...she's healthy" said Razah with a sad sigh

"Can you get Harris for me, Razah?"

Razah bowed and walked out of the cave to get the king.

Anita looked down at the cub and said "Now what to name you"

"Anita, what's wrong?"

The golden queen looked up to see a large dark cream with deep brown eyes and a massive black mane.

"Harris" cried Anita

The dark cream lion looked over at Ann's dead body and gasped.

"She gave her life for her cub" cried Anita

Harris bowed his head as his black mane wiped his face and tears escaped his brown eyes.

"And you want to keep her cub?"

Anita nodded and licked the grey cub's head.

Harris sighed and lays down to get eye level with the cub.

"Have you thought of a name, love?"

Anita smiled lovingly and purred "Rosetta"

Harris smiled and said "A beautiful name for a special child"

Just then the new princess turned over and began to open her eyes. Anita and Harris smiled as the little grey cub look up at them with bright blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright golden sun has risen over the beautiful Jehovah Lands. The short green grass glistened in the morning rays. Two cubs sat at the entrance of the large cave watching the sunrise. One cub was the prince, he had golden fur with deep chocolate brown eyes and an ebony black tail tuff and midnight blue ear rims. The other cub as the princess, she had smokey grey fur with bright blue eyes and a dark brown tail tuff and black ear rims.

The cubs smiled as they ran in the cave shouting, "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

Harris groaned as he opened a brown eye.

"You promised, father" shouted the grey princess

Harris yawned and said "Alright"

Then he sat up and looked down at his sleeping queen. He smiled and licked Anita's golden cheek and walked out of the cave with his two cubs following with smiles on their muzzles.

When the king stepped into the morning rays, he looked down and said "The last one to the watering hole is a rotten carcass"

The prince and princess laughed as they raced through the savannah with their father. The golden prince was last, but he didn't mind. When the dark cream king calmed down, he looked at his cubs with a smile.

"Now the first step about pouncing, is to get low to the ground, where your belly is touching the dirt, grass, etc"

The golden prince nodded and got real low where his dark cream color belly was touching the grass.

"Very good James" praised Harris

The golden prince just smiled as Harris over at his daughter. The grey princess had her creamy grey color belly touching the grass also.

"Very good Rosetta"

The grey princess smiled up at her father, as he began to start the lesson up again.

"Now I want you two, to keep quite...and...pounce!"

On pounce the prince and princess leaped through the air to only collide with each other. That sent the dark cream king in laughter mode. When James and Rosetta recovered they looked over at Harris who was still laughing. So they glanced at each other before using their new skills on the laughing king. Before Harris knew it, he was knocked to the ground by his cubs.

"Ah, well you two learn fast" laughed Harris

James and Rosetta joined in, and then a large light brown and creamy white falcon-eagle flew down and bowed.

"Your highness"

Harris strengthens up and nodded to the large bird.

"The buffalo herd leader wish to speak to you"

Harris nodded and said "Alexander, take James and Rosetta home and meet me at the grazing grounds"

The eagle mix nodded and flew off with the prince and princess following as the king ran in another direction. As James and his sister were heading home, in another kingdom a golden king sent his son home with his majordomo as he chased some hyenas off his lands.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Big Time Rush: I just want to state that Dotty in this story is not Lion King character one of QS94's OCs. Happy Reading!_**

In an area where there's a clear lake and boulders where young lions could lay on. Lying around was a group of siblings. The oldest, Hortan has dark reddish brown fur with a dark red tuff on his head and bright reddish brown eyes and black ear rims. The second oldest, Peaches has dark red fur with sky blue eyes and a black tail tuff. The middle, Dotty has dark beige fur with sky blue eyes and dark gray dots under her right and left eyes and a black tail tuff. The youngest, Vanessa was dark beige with royal blue eyes and a black stripe going down her head, stopping at her shoulders. She also has black ear rims and tail tuff. The siblings was soon joined by James and Rosetta who had their ears pinned.

"Hey! Why the long faces?" laughed Hortan as his sisters rolled their blue eyes

James sat next to Vanessa and sighed.

"Father stopped our lesson to see some herd leader"

Vanessa nudged the golden prince and said "I'm sure he'll make it up to you two"

"I guess" said the gray princess with a sigh

Hortan looked up and gave a goofy smile.

"Well now you two are here! So stop feeling down and start having some fun!"

The princess and the princess looked at Hortan's sisters, who just shrugged and looked at the playfully bowed reddish brown cub.

Rosetta smiled and said "If it's fun you want, than you better run!"

The group of cubs screamed and ran in different directions. As Rosetta was about to pounce on Peaches, Alexander flew down looking frantic.

"Cubs!" the bird yelled

The group stopped what they were doing and looked at the scared bird.

"Alexander, what's wrong?" asked Rosetta concern filled in her bright sapphire eyes

"The king wants all of you to head home...NOW!" Alexander squeaked

The cubs gasped and James was about to ask why when a twig snapped and crazy laughter was heard.

James looked at the bird and said "Get my mother"

Alexander nodded and flew as fast as his wings could fly. James took a deep breath before jumping in front of his friends and sister as a pack of hyenas made their way out of their hiding spot. A large male hyena stepped up and smacked his jaws.

"Well boys...look like we hit the jackpot"

The other hyenas laughed at their leader's joke. James growled band stud bravery in front of the other cubs.

"Lookie here, we have a hero among our meal"

The others laughed as James and the others shivered with fear.

"Hey I'll have a hero cub sandwich" laughed another hyena with orange eyes

The pack erupted in laughter. Then the leader turned his big yellow eyes on his prize.

"Now don't be scared, we will make this quick, where you won't feel a thing, much" laughed the leader hyena

The cub's eyes grew wide as the hyenas stalked closer for the kill...in a forbidden area two cubs sat in horror as they watched a large golden lion with a massive red mane fight three hyenas.


	5. Chapter 5

Big Time Rush94: So nothing much to say here, just that I really would like if I would get reviews. That's not too much to ask for, I guess. So enjoy chapter five and remember I really would like to see at least two reviews. Also that I don't own Rains Down In Africa, that song belongs to its rightful owner. Thank You!

The cubs eyes grew wide as the hyenas stalked closer for the kill. As the leader was about to go for James, the golden prince struck the male hyena across the eye, leaving four claw marks across his right eye.

While the hyena snarled out in pain James cried "Run!" as he ran ahead

The other five cubs followed their prince away from the hungry hyenas.

"Get them!" growled the leader

The hyenas bolted after their meal. The cubs ran to they got to a dead end, an edge of a step valley. The cubs turned to see the hyenas gaining on them. Just when they thought it was all over, a flash of gold landed on the hyena leader.

"Stay away from my cubs!" Anita roared in the hyena's bloodily face

The hyena was scared, he may act though and bold, but he knows to not mess with a mother lioness protecting her young. The hyena nodded and Anita roared making the pack of hyenas fled with their tails between their legs. Anita took deep breathes and looked down at the frighten cubs.

"Are you all alright?"

The cubs nodded and Anita let out a sigh of relief.

"Let's go home"

The group of cubs followed the queen home to be met by a dark reddish brown lioness with red eyes and a black tail tuff.

"My cubs are you alright?" the lioness asked as she pulled Hortan and his sister's close and nuzzled each of them

"Demi,they are fine. Good thing Alexander came to me when he did" said Anita taking a seat

"I want to know what happened"

"As do I, I thought I told Alexander to take the cubs home"

Anita and Demi looked up and saw the king.

"You knew those hyenas were after the children?" asked Demi

Harris nodded and said "I was talking to Kilbo about an issue he has with the elephants when I smelled hyenas. As I was fighting off three, the rest of the pack went in the direction of the kids hang out, so I told Alexander to tell the children to go home. Then I fought off some of the other hyenas to give the cubs time"

Then Harris looked down at his cubs and said "What happened?"

James looked up at his father and said "We were play tag when Alexander showed up and said we had to go home. I was about to ask him why when those smelly hyenas showed up"

Harris sighed and said "Well I'm glad you all are ok"

Anita nuzzled her cubs again and said "There is dinner waiting for the six of you"

The prince and princess and their friends smiled and ran off to the cave to eat the zebra that was caught. After dinner James and Rosetta nuggled up with Anita getting ready for bed. James was on Anita' s side as Rosetta was snuggled in between Anita's dark cream color paws.

After Rosetta got settled she looked up and said "mother, may you sing a song?"

Anita looked like she was thinking for a few moments when she looked down at Rosetta who was snuggled close with her elder brother and smiled.

"There's a song my father used to sing to me"

"How come we never met Grandpa Toto?" asked James

Anita sighed sadly and said "That's a story for another time"

James and Rosetta nodded and listened closely. Anita took deep breathes and began to sing.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight_

_But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation_

_She's coming in_

_The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation_

_I stopped an old lion on the way,_

_Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies_

_He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, It's waiting there for you_

Anita stopped singing for a moment and looked down at her cubs who were dozing. When Harris walked over and laid by her side. Anita was about to nuzzled Harris, when James shiffed.

"Mother what happened to your song?"

Anita and Harris chuckled knowing that he and his sister was on their way to sleep, is way the golden queen stopped singing her luabllay. Anita smiled and nuzzled James, who snuggled up with sister again. Harris smiled at his family as his mate began to sing.

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred lions or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_

_The wild dogs cry out in the night_

_As they grow restless longing for some solitary company_

_I know that I must do what's right _

_As sure as Kilimanjaro rises Olympus above the Serengeti_

_I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become_

Anita stopped singing again and smiled down at her sleeping cubs, when Harris reach over and nuzzled her.

"That was beautiful love, who taught you that song?"

Anita nuzzled back and said "My father used to sing it to me when there was a thunder storm, to calm me"

Harris nodded and yarned. Then he laid his head on his paws.

"It's beautiful and I hope to keep it in the family" said Harris before closing his eyes and let sleep take over

Anita nodded with a small smile. With a happy thought of her father, the golden queen began to sing again in a low voice.

_Hurry, She's waiting for you_

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_

With those last words the golden queen joined her family and pride in the land of dreams...in another kingdom a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims and orange eyes were finishing up her luabllay to a golden cub with dark brown ear rims, who was snuggled inbetween the lioness's lighter beige color paws.

_There's nothing that a hundred lions or more could ever do _

_I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa _

_I bless the rains down in Africa, I bless the rains down in Africa_

_I bless the rains down in Africa _

_Gonna take some time to do the things we never have_


	6. Chapter 6

Rosetta opened her eyes to see that she was in the cave alone.

"Morning princess"

Rosetta looked up and saw Alexander on a branch sticking out of the cave's wall.

"Morning Alexander"

The falcon mix bowed his head and Rosetta looked around and noticed that she and Alexander was alone in the pride's cave.

"Um, where is everyone?"

But when the gray princess didn't get an answer, she looked back up at the branch to find no bird.

Rosetta sighed and said "Figures"

"Hey, Rosie, you're up"

Rosetta looked at the cave's entrance to see the golden prince.

"Oh, Morning James"

James giggled and said "Come on, the gang is waiting for you"

"Um, I don't think I will be going out today" said Rosetta backing up farther in the cave

James tilted his head and said "But why?"

Rosetta started to shake and that lit something in James memory.

"Is it because of the hyenas yesterday?"

Rosetta nodded and James laughed.

Rosetta growled "What's so funny? Please tell me?"

James stopped and nuzzled his sister.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, mother and father has the wolves on the border more than before"

Rosetta shook her head and said "This is crazy"

James looked at his sister and said "What is, Rosie?"

"Me being a princess, I'm always scared and shaking"

James laughed and Rosetta gave her brother a glare.

"I'm seriously James! I shake like the earth when there's a earth quake"

James shook his head and said "All brave things shake"

Rosetta sighed and said "You keep believing that, brother"

James smiled and was about to say something when an another set of paws came walking in the cave...in another kingdom a lanky dark fur lion with a ebony black mane and a scar across his left eye was walking in a gorge with a small golden cub with a golden tuff on his head, dark brown ear rims and reddish brown eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Phh, little roar" said a golden lion cub with golden fur sticking up on his head and reddish brown eyes

A lizard walks by and the cub tries to scare it by roaring, which turn out to sound like a mew. The cub took a deep breath and roared again, it was still a mew but louder. The golden cub smiled as his little roar echoed off the gorge walls. Then he felt the ground shake, the golden cub looked up and saw a herd of wildebeest galloping his way.

In the Jehovah Lands

James and Rosetta looked to see Anita walking in the cave.

"James your father is waiting for you, by the border"

James nodded before running off.

Anita watched her son's form disappear before turning her attention to her daughter.

"Now to your lessons"

Rosetta looked up and said "Lessons?"

Anita nodded and said "You have a duty to the kingdom as Co-Queen"

Rosetta tilted her head as Anita chuckled and said "As Co-Queen, you will rule besides your brother and his mate"

Rosetta nodded and said "What about if I have a mate?"

Anita giggled and said "He will ruled besides you and James as Co-King"

Rosetta understood that so she nodded.

"Now how about we take a walk" said Anita standing up and heading for the cave enterance

Rosetta stood up and began followering her mother before asking "Where are we going?"

Anita looked over her shoulder and said "As Co-Queen you need to get to know your allies"

Rosetta smiled and continued followering her mother out of the cave and into the savannah.

Years Later

A adult Rosetta was inspecting a line of teen and young lionesses.

Rosetta stooped and looked at the younger lionesses and said "You three on the end! Step up!"

The three lionesses on the end stepped up as Rosetta gave the others a nod saying they are dismissed.

"Now as your Co-Queen it's my job to prepare you three for the hunting party"

The lionesses smiled at each other before looking back a the older gray lioness.

Rosetta smiled warmly and said "Go on, you are dismissed"

The three young lionesses bowed their heads before walking away.

"A fine choice my dear daughter"

Rosetta looked to see her aging mother. Anita's once bright golden pelt is now dull with a mix of gray. Rosetta smiled and nuzzled her mother.

Anita smiled and said "My dear, would care to join a old lioness on a walk"

Rosetta nodded and walked off with her mother at her side.

In a Lush Jungle

A young golden lion with a bright red mane laid low to the ground. His reddish brown eyes on an old zebra mare. Just when he was a bout to give chase a loud scream was heard and the mare galloped away. The golden lion groaned before turning to see a light brown meerkat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Young lion, what did I tell you about the food policies" yelled the meerkat

Simba rolled his reddish brown eyes and blew a piece of his bright red mane out of his eyes and said "Timon relax, I'm not going to eat you, but I need to hunt prey animals to live. Bugs is not going to work for me as just a meal"

Timon scoffed and said "Now what mook told you that" with his hands on his hips

Simba chuckled as he began walk away and said "Night did"

Timon's brown eyes widen as followed Simba and said "Of course he did"

Simba chuckled again before dumping his head in a lake. When he pulled out he shook his head to dry his bright red mane.

"Night is cool, he's a real good friend" said Simba lying down

Timon glared daggers at the lion before storming off. Simba rolled his eyes and laughed at the meerkat.

"Such a drama king" laughed a voice

Simba laughed and sat up as a black lion with greyish blue eyes walked over and sat by the golden lion's side.

"What's up?"

The black lion sighed and said "I have to go back to my pride soon"

Simba's eyes widen as he listened to his friend's words.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow"

Simba sighed and said "Well let's make the best of the little time we have left"

The black lion looked up and smiled before saying "You got ourself a deal"

Simba laughed before running off with the black lion in tow. After having a day of fun and grub feast Simba and the black lion relaxed on the grass on their backs looking at stars. Timon and Pumbaa join the fun day also and is now looking at the stars on their backs.

"Man I'm stuff" said Simba

The black lion laughed and said "You should be you ate enough"

Simba playfully growled and said "I believe you ate more, Night"

The black lion laughed and said "I doubt it"

"Guys do you wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Pumbaa

Timon laughed and said "I don't wonder, I know"

Night laughed and said "Oh really, than what are they?"

Timon rolled his brown eyes and said "They're fireflies! They got stuck up in that that big bluest black thing"

"Oh, I thought they were million balls of gas"

Timon sighed and said "Pumbaa, everything that have to deal with you is gas"

Night chuckled and said "How about you, Simba"

"Oh, I don't know"

"Please" begged Pumbaa

Simba sighed and said "Some one once told me, that the great kings of the past are up there, looking down on us"

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" said Timon

Before Simba could reply Timon burst out laughing and said "What mook told you that"

Simba fake laughed and said "Yea pretty dumb huh"

Pumbaa and Timon burst out more laughter as Night looked on with worried in his grayish blue eyes. Simba looked to the stars before sighing and getting up. The young golden lion walked over to a ledge and took a deep breathe before falling down.

In the Jehovah Lands

"You don't have to leave?" said James his massive black mane blowing in the nights wind

Rosetta sighed and said "My brother...I don't know what to call you now"

James nuzzled the gray lioness and said "Rose, dear you may be adopted but you will always be my sister"

Rosetta took a deep breath and said "James I have to leave. I want to start my own family"

James sighed and said "Alright, but promise you come back to vist"

Rosetta smiled lightly and said "Promise"

James smiled and pulled the gray lioness closed and hugged her tightly as she weeped quietly on his large golden shoulder.

"Papa"

James and Rosetta pulled away to see a light golden teen lioness with dark brown ear rims and deep blue eyes and a black tail tuff.

"So-So why are you up?"

The golden teen looked at James with sleepy eyes and said "I heard you talking and..." then she looked up at Rosetta and said "Auntie please don't leave"

Rosetta smiled and pulled her niece close into a hug and said "I have to, but I'll promise to be back"

So-So smiled lightly and nuzzled Rosetta before letting out a yawn.

"Come on sleepy head" said Vanessa before ushering the teen back in the cave

James turned to Rosetta to see her spot empty. He looked out into the savvanah to see a figure race across his kingdom to the unknown. With a heavy sigh he turned and headed in the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

In the Lush Jungle

She laid low on lush green grass, her creamy gray belly touching the ground. Her bright blue eyes locked on an injured impala.

'Just one more step' she thought

Just then the impala lifts his head and runs off.

"Damn!" she growls before looking up to see two lions

Anger builds up as she roared "You imboceals"

The lions looked up with confused looks.

A black lion stepped up and said " Excuse me" with a raised eye brow

She glare at him and snarled "You messed up my hunt!"

A golden lion stepped up and said "Sorry, we didn't know"

She growled and ran off after the injure impala.

"Wait!" the golden lion called out

But his called was unnoticed as the black lion snorted and said "Let her go" before turning and heading to the trees

The golden lion linger for a bit before sighing and followering his friend. But just when the two males got to the border of the trees a piercing scream reached their ears. They looked at the way the scream came and looked at each other before bolting in the direction the they heard the scream came from.

When the lions got to the middle of the field they were greeted by the body of the lioness they just encountered.

The black lion put a medium gray colored paw on the lioness creamy gray chest and felt it raise and fall.

"She's alive"

The golden lion sighed deeply before grabbing the lioness by the scruff and put her on his back and started walking off with the black lion followering. Once they got under some shade the golden lion put the gray lioness down. The golden lion stepped back as the black lion stepped up and looked over the injure lioness.

"What are you doing?" asked the golden lion as he watched his friend moved his medium gray color paw over the lioness body

After examing the lioness body the black lion looked up at the lighter pelted lion and said "Get me a melon and I'll explain later"

The golden lion looked uncertain for a moment before dashing further into the trees.

In the Jehovah Lands

King James sat on a large boulder, as Vanessa and So-So sat on a boulder under him. Harris who now has a pelt of creamy gray with a dark gray and black mane sat on a boulder with Anita that was across from Vanessa and So-So. The pride was gathered under the Royal Family.

"As most of you may know, my dear sister, your Co-Queen has left the Jehovah Lands"

Many of the pride began to whisper to one another before quieting down as their king began to speak again.

"She left to start a family of her own, now I gather you all here today to crown our new Co-Queen, till Rosetta comes back"

The pride began to whisper again but when James began to speak once again, they quite down.

"Your new Co-Queen is JoAnn"

The pride cheered as a dark reddish brown teen lioness with bright reddish brown eyes and a dark red tall tuff walked up till she stud side by side with James. JoAnn took a deep breath before letting out a loud roar. James, Vanessa, Harris, Anita and the pride roared in a reply.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Jehovah Lands

After the crowning Joann walked up to James as he made his way to the do the even patrol.

"Uncle James"

James stopped walking and said "Joey, what's wrong?"

JoAnn was looking at the ground before looking up at the older lion's brown eyes.

"I need to talk to you about me being Co-Queen"

James chuckled and said "I figure much, how about we take a walk"

JoAnn sighed before following her golden uncle.

"Now Vanessa subjested that you rule along slide us"

JoAnn looked up and said "Auntie Nessa said that?"

James nodded and said "I'm sure you will do a fantastic job as Co-Queen"

JoAnn smiled and said "Thanks Uncle James" before giving the large golden lion a hug

But as a unfamiliar sent reached their black noses they pulled away and looked over to the border line to see a young dark brown lion with a black mane and orange eyes.

James stepped up and said "Who are you and why are you here"

The young lion bowed his head and said "My name is Corey and I was kicked out of my birth pride. So I came to ask to join"

James looked the male over and said "We could used the help. I am King James and this is my niece and the Co-Queen of this kingdom, JoAnn"

Corey nodded while smiling a flirty smile at the reddish brown lioness. JoAnn looked away as she felt the heat rise on her face.

In the Lush Jungle

The golden lion came back with a dark green melon in his chestnut color muzzle. When he got to the black lion he dropped it. The black lion picked the melon up and broke in half by slamming it on the forest flood. He took his medium gray color paw and dipped in the melon before putting the fruit juices on the lioness head where a nasty bump was.

"I thought you had to leave" said the golden lion as the black lion risened his large paws in a nearby pond

"I don't have to leave right away, plus I can't leave a injure lioness by herself"

The golden lion chuckled and was going to say something when the smokey gray lioness began to stir.

"Um, where am I?" she asked as she fluttered her sapphire blue eyes open

The lions was lost in the gray lioness eyes before the golden lion shook his head, his bright red mane wiping him in the face and said "Your in a Jungle north from the desert"

The lioness nodded, but winced when she felt a sharp pain rush to her head.

"I'm Simba by the way and blackie here is Night" said the golden lion with a smile

The black lion growled while glaring at the golden lion "I can interdouce myself"

Simba nodded while looking at the lioness and said "Sure he can"

The lioness giggled and said "It's nice to meet you both, I'm Rosetta"

Night took Rosetta's paw in his own and kiss it before saying "A lovely pleasure m'dam"

Rosetta giggled as Simba rolled his reddish brown eyes. Just then a loud scream caught the lions ears and before anyone could realize what was happening Simba was gone.

"What was that?"

Night stud up and said "Sounds like trouble, can you walk"

Rosetta stud and walked a bit before she looked back and nodded.

Night nodded and said "Good follow me"

With that the black lion walked away with Rosetta following. When Night and Rosetta found the golden lion, they were surprised to see him in a fight with a creamy lioness with blueish green eyes.

"Get her! Bite her head!" shouted a light brown meerkat

The lioness soon pins Simba with her teeth bared.

"Nala?"

The lioness backs off and looks at Simba with a tilted head.

"Who are you?"

Simba smiles as he said "It's me. Simba"

"Simba?" the lioness repeated

Simba nodded as she paused to looked the golden lion over before shouting "Whoa!"

Simba and Nala runs together and head butt as they ask what are they doing here. Meanwhile the meerkat had a not please look, which made Night and Rosetta giggle.

"Hey! What going on here!"

Night bend down and laughed "Oh Timon, Simba just catching up with an old friend"

"Friend?"

Rosetta put a creamy gray color paw to her creamy gray muzzle to hide back the laugh when she saw Timon's confused face.

"Yeah, Pumbaa get over here" laughed Simba

A red warthog got himself unstuck and walked over to the two lions.

"Pumbaa meet Nala"

"Please to meet your acquaintance"

Nala smiled and said "Pleasure is all mine"

Simba smiled before saying "Oh and these are my other friends, Night and Rosetta"

Nala smiled and said "Please to meet you"

"The same here" said Night

"Whoa! Hold on here! You know her. She knows you, but she wants to eat him and who is she!" yelled Timon pointing at the gray lioness

Simba chuckled and said "Relax Timon"

"Wait till everyone finds out you been here all this time and your mother. What would she think?"

Simba misunderstood what Nala said and said "She don't have know, nobody have to"

Nala looked confused and said "Of course they do, every one thinks you're dead"

Simba was shocked as he said "They do"

Nala nodded and said "Scar told us about the stampede"

Realizing something, Simba looks up and said "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters, you're alive...and that means your the king"

"King? Lady don't you got your lions cross" said Timon looking at Nala

Pumbaa bows and said "Your majesty, I grovel at your feet" before nosey kissing Simba's paw, which earned a stiff giggle from Rosetta

Simba pulls his paw away and says "Stop it"

"Pumbaa it's gravel and please he's not the king" said Timon before looking at Simba and said "Are you?"

"No!"

"Simba!" yelled Nala

"I was going to be, but that was a long time ago"

Timon was going to say something when Night cleared his throat.

"Um I think we should give them some time to talk...alone"

Timon glared at the black lion before looking at Simba who nodded.

"It starts, think you know a guy" complained Timon as he and Pumbaa began walking away

Night shook his head his big black mane moved into his grayish blue eyes. Rosetta looked at dark lion and brushed a piece of his mane out of his eyes.

Night smiled and said "Care to take a walk"

Rosetta smiled as she purred "I would like that"

Then they got up and headed further into the jungle.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Lush Jungle

Night and Rosetta was walking near a lake, just enjoying each other company and the beautiful scenery. They soon sat to take a break and to get a drink.

"So, what pride you came from?"

Rosetta lifts her head and looks at the black lion and said "I'm from the Jehovah Lands"

"Really? I heard that's a nice place, why you leave?"

Rosetta looked down and said "It's a long story"

Night laid down and said "I got time"

Rosetta smile lightly and said "Well it happened a day ago"

_A Day Ago_

_"So what did you to talk about?"_

_Anita faked surprise and said "Can't an old lady go on a walk with her daughter"_

_Rosetta just gave the dull golden lioness a look._

_Anita chuckled and said "Sit" while patting the ground_

_"What's up?"_

_Anita sighed and said "I have to tell you something I should of told a long time ago"_

_"What is it?"_

_Anita started to shed tears as she said "Three years ago I gave birth a cub, but she turn out to be a stillborn. I also found out that night I couldn't have anymore cubs"_

_Rosetta gasped at her mother's words._

_"Two days later, my best friend went into labor..."_

_"Wait...if you had gave birth to a stillborn cub and you can't have any..." _

_"Your mother Ann, died to save you. She asked me to take care of you as her dying wish"_

_Tears started to escape Rosetta's bright sapphire eyes._

_"Rose, I want you to know that you are my daughter no matter what"_

_Rosetta nodded and said "I know" before getting up_

_"What's wrong?" _

_The gray lioness shook her head and said "Nothing mother" before nuzzling the older lioness_

_"I just need to think some things through"_

_Anita nodded and said "I'll see you at home"_

_Rosetta hugged her mother before going for a night a run. When she got home she was greeted by James who had a glum look._

_"I take it as you know"_

_James nodded and said "Yes, she told me when she got back. But this don't change anything. Your still a queen and my little sister"_

_Rosetta sighed and said "I know, but I was thinking and I need to leave"_

"And here I am"

"You had it rough"

Rosetta smiled and said "Yea, but I guess it paid off"

Night smiled back, but as he looked into lioness eyes. He felt himself leaning.

"Guys!"

Night shakes his head and looks to see Nala running over.

"What's wrong?" Rosetta asked standing up

"Simba had gone back and he needs our help to overthrow his uncle"

"Oh my kings, c'mon then!" yelled Rosetta before running off with Nala and Night

In the Shadow Lands

Simba stud on ledge looking over the barren lands he used to call home. As he continued looking he lets a growl escape his throat.

"Simba!"

The golden lion turned his head to see Rosetta, his friends and lover running up.

Simba chuckled and and said "I should be surprised to see them here" moving his head to Timon and Pumbaa and said "But you, not that I'm not grateful. I need all the help I can get but why would you help me and we just met"

Rosetta smiled as she stepped up to Simba's other side and gave him a friendly nuzzle before saying "You saved my life, where I come from that makes us friends"

Simba smiled and said "Let's go then"

The gang had little to travel to get to Pride Rock, but when they did a group of hyenas was in their way.

"I hate hyenas! So Simba what's your plan to get past those guys?"

Without looking at the meerkat Simba said "Live bait"

Timon nodded before realizing what the golden lion ment.

"What!" the light brown meerkat cried

"C'mon Timon, we need a diversion" said Night

Timon glared at the black lion and said "What do you want me to do? Dress and do the hula!"

While Timon and Pumbaa got the hyenas attention the four lions made it to Pride Rock.

Simba sighed before saying "Ok, Night you go make sure Timon and Pumbba is good"

Night nodded as Simba continued "Nala and Rosetta, rally the lionesses and look for my mother"

Nala and Rosetta nodded before everyone ran in a different direction.

After a few feet Nala stopped and said "Look for the lionesses and I'll find Simba's mother"

Rosetta nodded and was about to run off, but stopped and said "Nala..."

Nala paw herself realizing what the gray lioness is trying to say and said "Right, tell the lionesses you are a friend of mine"

Rosetta nodded and ran off. But she didn't get far, because she was soon surrounded by lionesses. The lionesses stepped a side and Nala walked through. But as Rosetta looked at the lioness, she seen that the lioness was not her friend. This lioness was older, her fur was a shade darker than Nala's and this lioness eyes were apple green.

"Who are you?" asked the Nala look alike

Rosetta sighed and decided to asked a question herself.

"Are you Nala's mother?"

The older lioness growled "Who are you and how do know of my daughter?"

"I bet she's Scar's spy" said one of the other lionesses

"No! My name is Rosetta and I'm a friend of Nala"

The older lioness sighed and said "My name is Sarafina, is my daughter alright?"

Before Rosetta could reply Nala came galloping over. Mother and daughter had a brief reunion before Nala pulled away.

"Ladies, on Pride Rock! I'll explain later!"

The lionesses ran a short distance to Pride Rock. When they to the top they was shocked to see their queen, a dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims and orange eyes lying on the ground. Sarafina ran over and helped her friend up.

"But we don't, Simba's the rightful king!" growled Nala

Simba who was confronting his uncle looked over shoulder to see Nala, Rosetta and the lionesses. Just then Night, Timon and Pumbaa came up.

Simba turned his attention back on his uncle and growled "Your choice, either you stepped down or fight"

Scar, a lanky dark fur lion with a ebony black mane and a scar across his left eye and green eyes got up and walked a few feet as he said "I hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, wouldn't you agree Simba"

Simba frown and said "That's not going to work Scar, I'll put the past behind me"

Scar smirked and said "What about your faithful subjects?"

Nala was confused, she tilted her head and said "Simba, what is he talking about about?"

"Oh you haven't told them! Well now is the chance to tell them! Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death"

Big Time Rush94: I thought it would be a good spot to stop. Please review and tell us what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Simba took a deep breath before taking a step up and said "I am"

The dark beige lioness gasped before walking up and said "It's not true! Tell me it's not true?" with tears forming in her orange eyes

Simba took another deep breath and said "It's true"

"You see he admits it, murder!" Scar voice boomed

Simba shook his head and said "No, it was an accident"

"It's your fault Mufasa's dead, do you denied it"

Simba sighed and said "No"

Scar smirked and said "Than you're guilty"

"No, I'm not a murder"

Scar began to back the golden lion up to the peck of Pride Rock.

"You're in trouble again. This time daddy isn't here to save and now everyone knows why!"

On why Simba slips off the rock, but clings on.

"Simba!" yelled Nala and Rosetta

Rosetta and the lionesses couldn't make out the comosation, but when Scar admitted he killed the late king. All hell broke loose. By the end of the fight the hyenas retreated and the lionesses roared in victory. Through the celebration Night spotted Rosetta next Nala and walked up to her.

"Rosetta"

The gray lioness looked up and smiled.

"Night"

They nuzzled lovingly as Simba roared out to announced he's the king. Rosetta and Night pulled away and roared in reply with the lionesses. When the roaring stopped Night and Rosetta shared a loving look before they kissed, a cat like kiss.

"Hey love birds"

Night and Rosetta pulled away with a blush as Simba walked over with smirk on his chestnut muzzle.

Rosetta smiled and hugged her friend as Night said "Congrats, your highness" with a bow

Rosetta giggled as Simba just shook his head.

"Simba, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

The three young lions looked to see the orange eye, dark beige lioness.

Simba smiled and said "Mother, these are my friends Night and Rosetta. Guys this is my mother, Sarabi"

Sarabi smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Night and Rosetta smiled and said "Same here"

Sarabi smiled warmly and looked to her son and said "Don't forget that the pride is waiting to hear your story"

Simba nodded and said "Be a minuet, mother"

Sarabi nodded and with that the old queen left.

"Simba" called Nala running over to the golden lion and giving him a loving nuzzle, which Simba returned

Rosetta smiled as Night said "Well look who got together"

Simba and Nala smiled lovingly at each other, before Simba turned to his friends.

"How about we head up, the pride is dying to know what happened while I was away"

Night looked away and Simba noticed.

"Night, what's wrong?"

Night looked up and said "Sim, I have to leave"

Simba looked down sad, but he understood.

"Well a place in the Pride Lands will always have room for you"

Night smiled and said "Thanks Simba, you're a great friend"

Simba smiled and hugged the black lion.

"You're a great friend too, Rosetta and thank you for your help"

Rosetta smiled and hugged the creamy lioness.

"Well I should be heading out" said Night with a smile

Rosetta raised an eye brow and said "What do you mean by you"

Night looked at her and smiled.

"I meant we"

Rosetta smiled before licking the black lion's cheek.

"See ya" yelled Rosetta and Night before running off

Nala smiled before resting her head on her lover's shoulder as she watched their friends disappear. As nighttime approached Night and Rosetta had found a cave just outside the Pride Lands border.

"That's was the best action I ever had" laughed Rosetta

She and Night were lying side by side.

Night laughed and said "I seen worse"

Rosetta was lying on her stomach, but turned on her side and said "What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess it's my turned to tell a story" Night said with a sigh

Rosetta put a comforting paw on the black lion's shoulder and said "It's ok, you don't have to tell me"

Night nuzzled Rosetta's neck before he said "I want to"

Rosetta returned the nuzzle before getting comfortable.

Night looked out the cave's entrance to see the stars shining brightly and said "I was born to Jermira and Midnight"

Rosetta tilted her head and said "Your dad's name is Midnight"

"Yea, but he wasn't black, my mother was. My father, had the richest light brown pelt with a well groomed dark brown mane. My father was second in command to his friend, King Mason. But when Mason's son and I was two months a rouge pride came and declared war. In the mist of the battle, Mason died. My father killed the leader of the pride and he took Mason's place as king, till the prince, Malka reached adulthood"

"Wow, you had it rough"

Night finally looked at the gray lioness with a smirk and said "Yea, but it paid off"

Rosetta smiled a sexy smile before nuzzling into Night's black mane. Night smiled at her before dozing off for the night.

"So, your parents, what are they like?"

It's morning and Rosetta and Night are headed on their journey to Night's pride.

Night chuckled and said "My dad's fun, but not like my mother. My mother is defilingly the life of the family"

Rosetta laughed and said "I can't wait to meet them"

Night smiled and then turned his attention back on the journey ahead. Just then a large dark brown lion with crimson eyes and a darker brown mane jump in front of them.

"Who are you, trespassers?"

Rosetta looked afraid, as Night just stud with a knowing look.

"It's good to see you too, Chumy"

The lion raised an eye brow and repeated "Who are you?"

Night chuckled and said "Don't remember your best friend"

The lion looked closer as his eyes began to widen.

"Night! Is that you"

Night laughed before hugging the bigger lion. As Rosetta looked on with an confuse face.

"You two know each other?"

Night looked at the gray lioness and said "Rose, this Chumvi. He's my other friend I grew up with. Chumvi this is Rosetta"

Chumvi bowed his head and said "A pleasure ma'am"

Rosetta giggled and said "It's always nice to meet a friend of Night's"

Night smiled and nuzzled Rosetta's head and said "C'mon I want you to meet my parents"

"Wait!" yelled Chumvi before Rosetta and Night could run off

"What?"

Chumvi sighed and said "Night, your parents are dead"

In the Jehovah Lands

"So, Eddy got your eyes on any of the lionesses here" said Corey

A dark red fur lion with sky blue eyes and a black mane rolled his eyes and said "My name's Everett and I'm bethroled to Valerie"

Corey groaned and said "But there have to be a lioness on the side, right?"

"Can we just get back to patrolling" said Everett with a heavy sigh

Corey said nothing but followed the red lion around the border.

Big Time Rush94: I know a lot is not happening, but the main OC will be born soon, so once she's born and goes through her hard life she will be apart of Simba's pride. So enough of my ramblings, please review and see hope you return next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Night shook his head and said "No, what happened?"

Chumvi sighed and said "We had heard the Pride Lands were in trouble and we sent troops in to help. But they all were killed, your mother couldn't stand the fact that the lionesses were suffering because of their tyrant's rule. Jermira went in and told the lionesses about a jungle not far from here, where they could find help. On her way back she was caught and killed by the tyrant's henchmen. Your father was so destroyed that he died a few days later"

Night bowed his head as tears escaped his grayish blues eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, I'll go informed Malka of your arrival" said Chumvi before leaving Rosetta and a broken Night

Rosetta watched the large brown lion disappear before turning her attention on the sad lion next to her.

"I'm so sorry, Night" said Rosetta before she thrust her head under his

Night closed his eyes as he returned the nuzzled. The two lions nuzzled into the night before they retired in a nearby cave. Rosetta was sitting at the entrance looking at the stars in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Without looking Rosetta sighed before she replied "You"

Night was shocked, but mange to asked "What about me?" as he sat beside the gray lioness

"I know it's been a short time since we known each other..."

Night places a paw on Rosetta's, making the gray lioness looked up into his eyes as he said "I'm not going to sugar coat this, but Rosetta I have fell in love with you"

Rosetta smiled and said "So have I, I mean I have fell in love with you"

Night leaned and whispered in Rosetta's black rimmed ear, "Will you be my mate"

Rosetta smiled as she purred "I love to be your mate"

A Few Days Later

Birds perched on nearby trees singing their beautiful melodies as weddings were being performed. In the Pride Lands King Simba is getting married to his cub-hood best friend Nala. In the Jehovah Lands two weddings were being held. JoAnn and her cousin Everett are greeting married to their lovers Corey and Valerie. In the Mountain Pride, King Malka; a dark golden orange lion with a two tone mane of black and brown. With crimson eyes, were performing a wedding.

Malka stud on a high rock as a dark brown lioness with crimson eyes and a tan-orange lioness with orange eyes and a hair tuff on her head stud on the left as Night, Chumvi and a dark golden lion with a dark brown mane and blue eyes stud on the right. Soon the sound of a elephant's trumpet rang through the sky. Everyone looked to see Rosetta walking down a line of lionesses and lions with a crown of blue roses on her head.

In Jehovah Lands

James sat on a large boulder with Vanessa and So-So on each side. On the left stud two grayish brown lionesses. One had light blue eyes and and the other had light green eyes. On the right stud Corey and Everett. The sound of a trumpet made everyone looked to see a creamy lioness with red eyes and a dark brown tuff on her head, that curls and falls slightly over her right eye. She had a crown of red roses on her head. Next to her walking down was Joann with a crown of purple flowers on her head.

In the Pride Lands

A old baboon stud at the peck of Pride Rock. On the left stud Sarabi and Sarafina. On the right stud Simba with Timon and Pumbaa. A lion's roared made everyone looked to see Nala walking down from the cave with a crown mixed with purple and pink flowers on her head.

In the Jehovah Lands

"Do you, Valerie and JoAnn take these lions to be your mates?" asked James looking at the creamy lioness and JoAnn

In the Mountain Pride

"I do" purred Rosetta as she glazed lovingly at Night

In the Pride Lands

"Do you, King Simba take this lioness as your mate and queen?"

In the Jehovah Lands

Corey and Everett smiled lovingly at their lionesses as they said "I do"

Big Time Rush94: So we're getting closer to Simba's Pride. Now the story from now on will be mostly on the Pride Lands and Rosetta and Night's cub. Please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

Big Time Rush94:So in this chapter you will been briefly introduced to one of our friends, Robert Downey Jr94 OCs in her story 'A Angel's Soul', Princess Sierra. But she will be in many of the Simba's Pride scenes with her twin. Also I know I have a Sherise in my and RDJ94's story, but this Sherise belongs to QS94.

As the sun began to rise shinning all of her glory over the new and beautiful lush bright green grass animals from the small ant to the 'mighty elephant journeyed through the kingdom known as the Pride Lands. Standing at the peck was Rafiki calling the kingdom's animals. Simba soon came walking out carrying a light creamy golden bundle in his mouth with Nala by his side carrying a bright golden bundle in her mouth. Rafiki smiled as he hugged the king and queen before taking the newborn cubs and raised them high for all the animals to see. The cubs' reddish brown eyes widened with excitement as the spirit of their grandfather, the late King Mufasa blew by. When Rafiki brung the cubs down Simba and Nala nuzzled their cubs with a purr.

"Aww Pumbaa, look at the little guys. A chip off the old block, I bet you know who's going to raise them" came the voice of Timon

He and his red warthog friend were by the cave, with Timon on Pumbaa's head.

"Their parents"

Timon shook his head and said "Ok sure, get technical. But who's gonna teach them the really important stuff? Like how to belch?" he stops to burp then he continue his rant, "and dig for grubs?" Timon jumps down and finish, "I'm telling ya, buddy its gonna be like old times. You, me and the little guys"

Rafiki chuckled and said "They are girls"

"Girls" cried Timon and Pumbaa before fainting

Simba and Nala laughed lightly before sharing loving looks at their daughters.

In the Mountain Pride, One month later

"My such a beautiful cub" smiled a tan-orange lioness with a hair tuff

Rosetta smiled and said "Thanks Tama" before looking down at a one month old cub in her forepaws

The cub was black with grayish blue eyes and some black fur sticking up on her head.

Rosetta looked up from her cub to Tama and said "How was the Pride Lands?"

Tama sat and said "The grass has grown back and Simba and Nala has daughters"

"Wow, Simba got a pawfull" said Night laughing

Rosetta smiled and nuzzled Night as a dark brown lioness with crimson eyes walked in the cave.

"Morning everyone" smiled the lioness

Night smiled and said "Morning Kula"

"What's up?" asked Tama after the dark brown lioness gave her and Rosetta hugs

"Chumvi wants to know when you're leaving, so he can know how many lioness's to send out on the hunt"

Rosetta smiled and said "Tell your brother, that we about to leave now"

Kula's faced dropped and said "You're leaving so soon?"

Rosetta nodded and said "I have to see my brother, I know he's been worried" as she stud

Night grabbed the cub and put her on his back and said "We should be heading out now"

Kula nodded and her and Tama gave Rosetta and Night once last hug before watching them disapear over the hills. The family traveled all night and rest for a bit till they started up their journey agin. The sun was high in the sky when Night stopped walking and started sniffing the air.

"I can't wait for you too..." Rosetta stops talking and walking and looks at her mate

"Night, whats wrong?"

Night looked at his mate and growled "Hyenas"

Rosetta's eyes grew wide and before she could say something, crazy laughter filled the air. Night snarled as a large hyena with four claw marks over his right eye walked out of some bushes with twelve other hyenas.

"Well, isn't it the princess I almost had, long ago"

Rosetta's fur began raise as she felt a chill run down her spine.

Night jumped in between and snarled "Stay away from my mate!"

The lead hyena and his followers started laughing and said "Now why would we do that"

Night eyes went wide as the hyenas moved in closer. He took a deep breath before taking his daughter and handing her to Rosetta.

"Here take her and run!"

Rosetta wasn't sure to leave him, but when the hyenas made a comment to make her cub dessert, she grab the black cub and bolted. Just as Rosetta ran, the fight broke out. The gray lioness ran till she reached some tall grass. She hid her daughter before running off to help her mate. Unknown to them that a certain falcon mix was hovering over the gruesome scene.

Not far from the fight is the border of the Jehovah Lands. James and So-So were taking a walk when Alexander flew down.

"Alexander, what's going on?"

The bird took deep breathes before saying "I decided to look over the border today and as I was looking to make sure everything is in order when I saw hyenas attacking two lions. And sir, one of them looks like Co-Queen Rosetta"

James' eyes grew as he roared and bolted over the border.

"Boss!"

The leader hyena looked up from his victim to see a small she hyena.

"What is it?"

Once the hyena caught her breath she said "The king is on his way"

The leader nodded and turned to his followers and said "Get rid of the lion and head back"

The other hyenas nodded before dragging an uncounis Night away. Rosetta could only watch as they threw her mate in the ravine below and ran off. Just then a loud roar was heard scaring off the remainder of the hyenas.

"Rosetta!"

The gray lioness smiled weakly as she seen her brother run over.

"James..."

Once the large golden lion got to Rosetta's side he nuzzled her.

"James, the tall grass..."

James tilted his head and said "What about about it?"

"Tall grass..." repeated Rosetta before going uncounis

"Papa"

James looked up to see his daughter run over. When So-So got to her father's side she gasped at the sight of her aunt. Rosetta's once beautiful gray pelt is now tinted red and covered with scars and bruises.

"Papa, is she..."

James shook his head and said "No, just uncounis"

So-So nodded as her father grabbed Rosetta's scruff and put her of his back.

"So-So, I need you to look in the tall grass areas around here, she kept repeating tall grass before she pasted out"

The young light golden brown lioness nodded before dashing off. So-So soon reached some tall grass, just as she reached it the sound of cub cries reached the princess ears. So-So pulled the grass apart and gasped at what she found. There was a black cub with magnificent grayish blue eyes. This cub was a beautiful sight, without another thought the princess picked up the one month cub and headed home.

At the cave Razah walked out and with a sad look. The large wolf have aged over the years. His snowy white fur is now tinted with grey and his paws are even bigger.

"James, I'm not going stretched this, but she's dying"

"No!"

Razah bowed his head and said "I'm sorry, but she has a few moments left" with that he made his way into the savannah

James let some tears full before walking in the cave and sitting by his sister.

Rosetta smiled and said "No need to cry"

"You're all I have left, mom and dad are gone"

Rosetta put a paw on her brother's and said "You have Vanessa, So-So, the pride and now a niece"

James eyes lit up once he head Rosetta's last word.

"Listen James, I know I have a short amount of time, so listen"

James just nodded.

"Sherise is my daughter's name. Now I want you to know, she's a little different but beautiful all the same. When the time comes you tell her the about me and she wishes to leave. Tell her that she could go to the Pride Lands, just tell the king that her parents were great friends of his and the queen and you will be welcome open arms"

James smiled and said "I promise"

Rosetta smiled and said "Thank you" before her eyes closed

James bowed his head. But snapped it up at the sound of growling and snarls. James looked at the cave entrance to see his daughter walked in with a black cub dangling from her mouth. So-So place the cub down before looking at her father.

"I found her in the tall grass"

James nodded as he studied the small cub. James seen why Rosetta said her cub was different. But his sister was right, his niece was beautiful all the same.

"Dad"

James shook his head and said "So-So, meet your cousin Sherise"

So-So's eyes lit up as she looked down at the black cub with a loving smile.

"Welcome to the pride, Sherise"

Big Time Rush94: So sad, please review and tell us what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Two six months old cubs came running out of Pride Rock's cave. One was a bright golden brown with the richest reddish brown eyes. The other was a light creamy golden and shared the same richest reddish brown eyes as her sister.

"Wow"

Was all the sisters could say as they looked at the lands that one of them will rule. The bright golden cub giggles as she made way down the rocky stairs. But a large chestnut muzzle picked her and her sister by their scruffs and carried the cubs to safety.

"Whoah. Where do you two think you're going in such a hurry?"

The sisters giggles as they were put on the ground.

"I just want you two to be careful" came the strong voice of their father

The sisters pounces after a butterfly but their father steps on their tails to pin them down.

"Kiara, Sierra...are you two listening? Accidents can happen. You two could easily get hurt, or stepped-"

The sisters rolled their reddish eyes before saying the well practice line along with their father and finishes it for him.

The twins father sighed before saying "Stay away from the Outlands"

The twins gave a their father his trademark grin before running off.

In the Jehovah Lands, Four months later

"What! You can't leave!" cried a five month old light golden cub with a rich light brown tuff and deep ocean blue eyes

A black teen lioness with grayish blue eyes and black fur sticking up on her head, cover the cub's mouth with her medium grey color paw. Once the small cub quite down the teen took her paw away.

"Jai I have to leave"

"But Sherise you can't leave me, your my best friend"

The black teen smiled lightly and said "You have Shemar"

Jai looked up and said "But he's no fun"

Sherise chuckled and said "I don't belong here, ask James"

"But why"

Sherise sighed and said "I'm sure they will tell you when time's right"

"Well can I come with you?"

Sherise sighed and said "I promised to come back and when I do, we'll go on adventure together"

"You promise"

Sherise smiled and nuzzled the small cub, Jai sighed but nuzzled back with tears streaming down his light golden face. The young prince's bright blue eyes shot open when he heard a purr escape their throats. But when Jai looked up his black pelted friend was gone. Jermira ran across the savannah not knowing that a pair of dark blue eyes was following her.

Jai sat where he was he left and cried his heart out out before he collapsed in the dirt.

Big Time Rush94: I had teary eyes writing this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
